


Baptism

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [15]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, One Shot, Post-Series, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She never wanted to let go, not ever again.





	

She always knew that someday she would find Utena, and they would shine together. Anthy knew that she would find her, and by the time Utena stumbled home, her heart felt heavy with feeling.

Anthy was out of the house and across the front yard before Utena made it across. She was a true prince, just as she promised, shining and docile; Anthy had Utena wrapped in her arms before Utena could even gasp out.

"You're home, Utena," Anthy murmured into her prince's hair. "You're home."

"I'm so sorry, Anthy, I'm so sorry," Utena uttered, her voice hoarse, her hand shakily over Anthy's, her face buried in violet hair.

Anthy placed a hand upon Utena's face, lifting it up gently to meet her gaze.

"No need to apologize, you're here, and that's all that matters now. That's all I ever wanted."

With a smile, Anthy leaned in slowly and softly pressed her lips onto Utena's, and in turn Utena returned such a gesture. Their hands then entwined, holding on for dear life.

She never wanted to let go, not ever again, and this time she didn't need to worry about that.


End file.
